Through The Years We All Will Be Together- A Holiday Treasury
by showtunediva
Summary: A treasurey of Thanksgiving and Christmas centered short stories inspired by various musicals and plays. I own rights to know characters.
1. Thank You Mary Poppins

Thank you Mary Poppins

Winds In The East Epilogue

Jane's Perspective

This year flew by so quickly and I can't believe it is Thanksgiving. My birthday was soon after Mary Poppins left so I am 11 now. Michael is turning eight in a few weeks. If there is one person I am thankful for it is Mary Poppins. I miss her terribly and wonder where the winds in the east have taken her now. I bet she is doing wonderful things for another family like she did for us.

I have to admit things were horrible in this house before Mary Poppins came. Daddy was always so stressed out and it had a horrible impact in our morale. Michael and I felt so ignored and unloved and I know Mommy did too.

Mary Poppins changed everything. She made everything fun… Even doing boring chores like cleaning up the nursery. She also taught Mommy a thing or two about being confident and she was able to march down to the bank and stand up for Daddy against the chairman.

Since then Daddy works until 4:30 and we spend every evening and weekend together. Mommy has gone back to auditioning for plays and I can't wait to see her next show.

Mary Poppins, wherever you are We are grateful for all you have done for us.

We love you. Thank you.

Love Jane


	2. Counting Blessings ( Oklahoma Tgiving)

One lesson my mother always taught me was to always count my blessings. I really wish my parents had been around for longer but they died in a horrible accident when I was four and ever since then I have lived on Aunt Eller's farm. I probably would have been put into an orphanage if my parents had not listed in their will for Aunt Eller to take care of me. If that had been the case I probably would have been miserable my whole life and wondering if I had any family. I am definitely grateful for Aunt Eller. She's pretty much the only family from my Father's side I have except for some relatives in London I have never met. I don't really know any of the family from my mother's side of the family.

Aunt Eller is always looking out for me. She never liked Jud Fry and was shocked when he asked me to the box social. She really wanted me to go with Curly and though I initially resisted, when Jud asked me I was floored and didn't know what to say.

Before the Bushyhead girls started to arrive Aunt Eller patted my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I don't really like the way Jud was talking to you just now."

I nodded."Neither do I Aunt Eller. He was really rude to Curly too."

"That Curly is awful sweet on you. If you hadn't hesitated in saying to yes to him that would have not allowed Jud to opportunity to ask you."

I sighed. "I have no idea what to do now."

"I think your mother would want you to be happy wouldn't you?

I nodded. "Daddy would want me to be happy too."

"You should go with Curly then."

"I just wish it was that simple to say no to Jud but I don't think it's that easy."

"You overthink things."

I shook my head. "No, I don't Aunt Eller. Jud gives me the creeps. None of my friends like him either. What if something bad happens when I'm at the social tonight?"

Aunt Eller kissed my forehead. " I love you Laurey. Try not to worry too much and have a good time tonight, alright?"

I sighed. "Ok,having fun tonight will be an absolute miracle if I'm with Jud. I love you too."

I am happy for the experience I had at the social because it made me realize that Curly and I were meant to be together. I am thankful for him for he is my soulmate. I know we will be happy together for the rest of our lives and hope that someday soon we can have a family of our own.

I am truly blessed by so much in in my life,


	3. Thanking My Lucky Stars ( Seussical)

Thanking My Lucky Stars

A Seussical Thanksgiving Story

Notes: I find it to be very appropriate that this story is inspired by the song How Lucky You Are. It is from Jo Jo's POV and set at Thanksgiving time one year after the events of Seussical

Song lyrics are italicized and I own no rights to anything quoted or any Seussical characters.

It is amazing how much has changed in a year. Whoville has merged with Nool and formed a huge metropolis where the jungle creatures and Whos live United. If I hadn't spoken up during Horton's trial where would we be? Still on that congested clover and largely unhappy. There was this song I remember Hearing called How Lucky You Are those lyrics still resonate with me.

So be happy you're here

Think of life as a thrill

And if worse comes to worse

As we all know it will

Thank your lucky star

You've gotten this far

I am definitely lucky that's for sure. Especially lucky that I came out alive from the Butter Battle. Many of my friends also survived including my best friend Jeff. Other people were not quite so fortunate as us and either got injured badly or died in people were a little bit older than us. I will always remember them for their bravery.

Looking back on that whole experience it definitely made me a better and stronger person. Though like most of the other cadets I often wondered what the whole purpose was behind this war. Who really cares if you eat your bread butter side up? It obviously makes no different to me. There were time when I so wanted so badly to ask the General that but I hated to sound in anyway disrespectful or defiant. I chose to say nothing as did many of my other friends.

I am thankful for my parents. They always know what is best for me. In the beginning I think they might have been reluctant to send me to the Academy and off to war. I know it must have been frightening for them to almost lose me in battle and they must have been devastated when the General delivered that news to them. I think this whole situation definitely made our family stronger.

I am thankful for friends both new and old. Especially all the new people I have met through the merger of Whoville and Nool. The Bird Girls are so nice. A few of the Wickersham Brothers have become really good friends of mine too. I look forward to all the memories we will have together in the years to come.

And of course I am thankful for Horton and Gertrude. They believed in us when others had doubt. In return we believed in them and that is was what United us all. Without them I am one hundred percent certain we'd all still be on that clover and absolutely miserable.

So indeed everyday I thank my lucky stars…. There is truly a lot to be Thankful for this Thanksgiving.

I am blessed. I am lucky. Most of all I am forever grateful.


	4. An Unexpected Friend ( Legally Blonde)

An Unsuspected Friend

A Legally Blonde Thanksgiving Story

Notes: Still very new to the Legally Blonde forum. This story is from Vivian Kensington's perspective. Please let me know what you think.

In high school I was viewed as a pretentious stand offish snob. No one actually came out and said it but I knew that was certainly how they felt. I was never really mean. Just grossly misunderstood. Because of that reason I didn't have a lot of friends. I struggled socially for the longest time.

I worked my way through under grad and eventually accepted to Harvard Law. It wasn't then I found a group of friends who truly accepted me for who I was…especially my boyfriend at the time Warner Huntington III. He was exactly the boy I always dreamed about.

And then there was Elle Woods.

Elle was Warner's ex girlfriend from Los Angeles. The first time I met her, I thought 'This girl must be insane to follow her ex-boyfriend to law school. Does she even have what it takes?"

I had doubts about her, if you want to me to be honest I think everyone did. Except maybe for Emmett.

I remember when she came to the party dressed in that ridiculous bunny costume. I laughed at her like everyone else did. Deep down inside I felt kind of bad for her. I wanted to so badly reach out to her afterward and apologize to her but never got the chance.

I rolled my eyes when I found out was got a spot on Callahan's internship. That was another time that I think I underestimated her. I didn't think that she was really paying attention in class but she really applied all that she learned. In the end her dedication paid off and Brooke won her trial.

Friends show up in the weirdest places. During the trial Elle and I worked pretty closely together and when we weren't talking about work we talked long hours into the night just about things girls talk about all time.

She taught me a lot about working hard and never giving up hope. She also made me realize that Warner was a jerk which is why I dumped him after the trial.

This Thanksgiving one thing I am thankful for is Elle Woods and for our friendship.


	5. Meeting Patricia (Annie)

**Meeting Patricia**

**Sisters Chapter 7**

Another year has passed. I just turned 12 . I can't believe Christmas is almost here again. Mom and Dad are coming to the mansion for dinner on Christmas Eve. They said they are bringing a special surprise for me. I am excited to see what it could be.

On Christmas Eve Mom and Dad came over for dessert. The door bell rang and Annie and Mama went to the hallway to answer the door. "Hello Nicole and Robert. Welcome we're just sitting down for coffee now."

"Molly said you were bringing a surprise for her. What is it?:

Dad smiled at Annie. "We have someone we want your sister to meet Annie."

Annie nodded. "Okay."

Mama led Dad and Mom down the hall to the dining room.

Daddy smiled. "Welcome Nicole and Robert Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks for inviting us over." Daddy said.

"Merry Christmas!"

"We hope it's okay that we bought a special guest."

"That's perfectly alright."

A little girl around 8 years old peeked out from behind Dad.

"Who's that?" I asked

"Well honey, that's your sister,"

My jaw dropped. "Like actually related to me?"

Mom nodded Mama and Annie looked at me curiously as if gauging my reaction.

"What's her name?"

"Patricia."

"Hi Patricia." I said.

"Hi." she whispered.

Annie smiled. "After dessert we'll all go to my room and play a game."

Later that night after everyone went home Mama knocked on my door.

"Sweetheart, I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon."

I nodded.

Mama took a seat on my bed. "Come here Molly."

I slid next to my mom and she pulled me into her lap and I started to cry.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I just can't get over that I've had a whole other family this whole time."

Mama nodded. "Your father was afraid something like this would happen which is why he didn't want your parents to bring Patricia over."

"What's holding you back from opening yourself to getting to know Patricia?"

"Well it's just you Daddy and Annie are the family that I have known the longest. I'm just afraid they won't love me the same way you guys do."

"Oh honey, that's simply not true. Your father sister and I love you very much. So do you parents and Patricia."

Tears continued to fall down my face.

"Don't cry my sweetest angel."

Annie came into my room and sat down next to Mama on the bed.

"Molly please don't be sad. Didn't you have fun with Patricia today?"

"Sweetheart, your sister is having a hard time with this new transition. She's worried that her parents and Patricia don't love her the same way as we do." Mama explained.

Annie's jaw dropped in shock. "That's ridiculous! Patricia is the sweetest girl I've ever met. Molly, you know how much I love you. Don't you think you can love Patricia the same way?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Mama shook her head. "She doesn't seem to believe when I say that her parents and Patricia will love her in the same way we do."

"Molly can't you just give them a chance?" Annie asked.

"I hope so. It's just that I'm so upset that they had another kid after they put me up for adoption."

"That doesn't mean they don't love you." Mama whispered.

I didn't want to say anything else.

Annie smiled. "Mom. when is the next time Patricia is coming over?"

Mama shrugged. "I don't know sweetheart. That all depends on how your sister feels about having her over again. I think it's going to take a while to get adjusted to this."

"Let's wait a month or so." I whispered.

Mama nodded. "Sounds fair."

Annie pulled me into a hug. " I love you so much Molly. Mom and Daddy love you too."


	6. A Change In Plans (Meet Me In St Louis)

**A Change of Plans**

**Falling In Love Chapter 4**

I found the ending to Meet Me In St Louis to be very disappointing… the whole point of the plot was that they were going to move and then they don't end up moving. I decided to write an alternate ending to the musical. I hope you all like it. I own rights to no characters.

After witnessing Tootie's outburst Alonzo Smith had a huge decision to make. He knew the news of his promotion had deeply upset his family but he also knew in the long run the opening a firm in New York would be good for his business. After Esther led her back upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Agnes he paced up and down the living room unsure of how to remedy this.

He plinked out the opening bars of Meet Me In St Louis on the piano and then immediately decided he knew what he had to do.

After his family had gathered in the living room he made his announcement.

" We're not moving… right away." He said.

"What made you change your mind Lonny? His wife asked.

"I'm not a puppet on a string. I'm also in no rush to leave St Louis."

"What will you tell Mr. Fenton?" Rose asked

"That we'll move to New York in the spring… after the fair."

Rose caught Esther's gaze across the living room and they exchanged smiles.

All of a sudden Warren Sheffield burst through the front door of the Smith house.

"Rose Smith.. I can't wait any longer. I want to marry you as soon as possible. That's all I need to say to you. Merry Christmas."

As quickly as he had entered he left. Rose was completely shocked.

"Well, there's certainly more than one engagement to celebrate." Esther said

Anna Smith looked at her second oldest daughter slightly confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Esther held out her hand to show her mother the ring that John Truitt had given her the previous night.

"When did this happen?" her mother asked

"Last night on the way home from the ball." Esther said.

Rose got up from her chair and threw her arms around her sister in jubilation.

"Oh Es.. I'm so happy for you… for both of us! I can't wait to start planning our weddings!"

Alonzo Smith took in the joy between his two eldest daughters. So much was happening so fast.

"Anna who was that young man?" he asked referring to Warren.

"He's a wonderful boy Lonny. I am sure you'll like him." Anna Smith replied kissing her husband on the cheek.

Later that day Warren and John Truitt came over for Christmas dinner

Alonzo Smith looked at Warren skeptically. He had never met him before this moment but had frequently heard Rose talk about him.

"So Warren, you are set on marrying my daughter?" Alonzo said

Warren swallowed a bite of chicken and then nodded his head. "Yes,sir. There's something about her that has absolutely made me fall in love with her."

"And you have equal feelings for him Rose?" Alonzo glanced at his oldest daughter.

Rose nodded. "Yes Papa."

"Then I give you my blessing."

Rose stood up and kissed her father on the head. "Thank you Papa."

After the dinner dishes were cleared Esther and John sat on the couch.

"So you must be so excited that Rose is getting married." John said

Esther nodded. "You don't realize how long she's been waiting for this proposal John. I am so happy that he finally popped the question."

"When are they planning their wedding?" John asked

"Well, as it turns out Papa worked something out with his boss and we won't be moving til after the fair… I think Rose wants to get married in the late spring or early summer."

"You must be excited that you won't have to pack up and go after Christmas."

Esther nodded. "Oh yes.. very much so John"

John looked at Esther with a serious expression on his face.

"When did you want to get married?" he asked her.

Esther shrugged. " Quite honestly I would like to wait at least a year. Rose and Warren were only dating six months before Warren proposed today. I think we need sometime for our relationship to develop."

John nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"How we will be able to keep our relationship strong despite the distance?" Esther asked.

John rubbed Esther's shoulders. "As I said last night Es… you don't need to worry about that. We'll figure something out."

Esther placed a soft kiss on top of John's forehead.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Es."

"Hey love birds, time for dessert. Katie made hickory nut cake." Agnes called.

John took Esther by the hand and pulled her to her feet and they walked back to the dining room together.

As usual Agnes and Tootie fought over the candy flower..Tootie got it.

Anna Smith smiled at John.

"John we're happy that you're going to be joining our family."

"You are all wonderful. I've known Lon and Warren for a couple years. It's pretty exciting that Rose and Warren and Esther and I are both engaged."

Alonzo Smith muttered something under his breath.

"What's wrong Lonny?"" Anna asked her husband.

"This is all happening too fast for me. I can't believe that both my daugthers are getting married."

"It's all very exciting." Anna said.

"Rose, are you still going to live in St Louis after you're married?" Tootie asked.

Before Rose could answer Warren interjected

"My parents have bought us a house in the Hamptons which we will move into after the wedding. They have always contributed toward Rose's college fund."

"Oh Warren, how wonderful! You'll have to thank your parents for me."

"You'll be seeing them soon. I'm taking you home with me tomorrow and you'll stay with us for New Years."

Katie looked at Esther curiously. "When do the two of you plan getting married?"

Esther smiled at her family's maid who was always so good at giving her and sister advice about how to handle romantic situations.

"Not for another year. We're going to take our time. I want focus on my senior year. We're not going to get married til next spring."

Mrs. Smith's jaw dropped. "You're not going to go to college?"

John looked at his future mother in law. "Don't worry Mrs. Smith I can find a full time job that will support both of us."

"Esther. You're so smart. I'm surprised you're not going to college." Agnes looked at her older sister her jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth or you'll attract flies. " Katie scolded

"I'll still go to the college.. just not right away. I will wait a year or two. I'll work as soon as I get out of school to save money for tuition."

Anna Smith smiled at both of her older daughters. She was so excited that they had found two wonderful boys to marry. She couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them.


	7. Christmas Restored (Seussical)

**Christmas Restored**

**Views From A Dust Speck Chapter 17**

**Epilogue**

**Notes:** I have been singing **Welcome Christmas** from **How The Grinch Stole Christmas **in choir and this chapter is inspired by that song. No lyrics are directly referenced. It's set during Christmastime after the events of** Seussical**. Happy Holidays everyone!

It is hard to believe another year has passed already and how far Whoville and its citizens have come. Two major things have happened that I am excited to share with everyone.

Firstly, after Horton's trial all Whos started a new chapter in our lives... this is a chapter of co-existence in the jungle. It feels almost liberating to be off of that clover. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor have worked tirelessly with Horton and Gertrude to make sure that the jungle creatures and Whos have a smooth transition to this new living situation. Gertrude and Horton are now living together and raising the Elephant Bird. He is aptly named Jojo after the Who that united us all. Our new house is not very far from the tree where Mayzie and her seven back up singers live. I have become friends with a few of the back up singers Jessica and Tia and they are very nice. Tia is a few years younger than me. They even offered to give me some tips on performing which I think is really neat! I can't wait to get to know them and the rest of the Bird Girls better.

Secondly, the Butter Battle is finally over. The day my cousins arrived home was a joyous occasion. We must have cried for a good hour at the airport. It's hard to imagine that last Christmas was so dismal and dreary and Mr. and Mrs. Mayor thought they'd almost lost JoJo in battle. The mood has changed so drastically. The Christmas pageant was two days ago. I am so grateful to share this occasion with everyone in Nool.

At the Christmas pageant I sat next to Abigail and Jocelyn. Mayzie's back ups singers Tia, Evie, Orla and Jessica were also at our table.

"Isn't it great to see everyone getting along?" Evie asked.

Jocelyn nodded her head. "Definitely. I could have never imagined Christmas in the Jungle Of Nool with so many awesome new friends and neighbors."

"You guys must be so happy the war is over too." Tia said

I nodded " Definitely. For awhile I was so unsure if my cousins would even return home safely. If you think about it Mr. and Mrs. Mayor almost lost Jojo in that stupid war. If they had things would not be like this."

Abigail shuddered. " I don't even want to think about that Dem."

Jocelyn nodded. "Neither do I."

We heard a tap on a wine glass and turned our attention toward the podium where Mr. and Mrs. Mayor stood.

" Welcome citizens of Whoville and Nool to our first united holiday pageant. The performance will get under way in a couple minutes and then Mr. Grinch will carve the ceremonial roast beast."

Everyone applauded loudly.

Mrs. Mayor smiled. " We couldn't be more grateful to our friends Gertrude and Horton. They have been instrumental in uniting all of us together. We look forward to many gatherings like this in the years to follow.

More applause.

"Now sit back relax and enjoy the pageant." Mr. Mayor said. They then took their seats at the table they were sitting at with Horton, Gertrude and the rest of the Bird Girls."

"You guys are going to love this pageant! We look forward to it every year." Jocelyn said to Tia, Jessica Evie and Orla.

"We're very excited." Evie was grinning from ear to ear.

Once the pageant concluded and dinner was served we dug into our meal furiously.

"Did Mayzie ever come back from Palm Beach?" Jocelyn asked

Jessica nodded. "She came home about three weeks after the trial ended. I can tell you one thing for certain Horton was not very happy to see her."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"If you were Horton wouldn't you be mad at her too after all he went through with being ridiculed by everyone?" Orla asked

"I see your point."

"Are things okay between the two of them now?" Jocelyn asked.

Tia nodded as she swallowed some mashed potatoes. "Yeah. Mayzie promised Horton that she'd help him and Gertrude raise the Elephant Bird. That seems to be going well so far."

"Did she ever explain why she was away on vacation for so long?" I asked

Orla shrugged. " She said she was working but I don't think that was entirely true. I mean working while you're on vacation sort of defeats the purpose of going on vacation in the first place."

Abigail nodded. " That's definitely true. Wasn't there some kind of romance involved or something like that?"

Tia shrugged. "Her ex boyfriend lives in Fort Worth. They probably went out for dinner but I don't think they're planning on getting back together. You never know with Mayzie though."

I felt someone's hands cover my eyes. "Guess who Demi?"

"Wynona." I said

My cousin smiled at me. "Yup!"

"Merry Christmas Kiddo." Jocelyn said

Wynona smiled. "Thanks Joce you too. I don't know about you guys but I'm so happy that stupid war is over with."

"I think we can all agree with you there I said.

"There are some young jungle creatures around you age Wynona." Tia said.

Wynona smiled. "I know! I've already met them. They are awesome and so nice. I am really happy that the Whos and jungle creatures are united as one now."

Evie smiled at my cousin. "We couldn't be happier for that either. It's great that everyone is getting along!"

"Was there any reason behind the war?" Tia asked my cousin

Wynona shook her head. " No. It was really stupid if you ask me. Who really cares if you eat your bread butter side up?"

Orla shrugged. "Not very many people I would imagine."

Some tapped Wynona on the shoulder. She turned around and saw two Wickersham Brothers Louie and Hugo smiling at her.

"Hey, a bunch of us are going outside to go sledding and build a snowman. Do you want to come?"

Wynona smilled. "Yeah, sure!"

"Have fun." I said kissing my cousin on the cheek.

"Thanks Dem." My cousin followed her new friends outside.

I looked around the function hall at my family and friends new and old.

As I said earlier I couldn't be happier with how far Whoville and its citizens have come in the past year.


	8. Holidays 1942 (Annie)

**Holidays 1942 **

**New Beginnings Chapter 9**

This story is nearing it's end soon. I am going to be collaborating on a story with MissBrownClue about Ms Hannigan's backstory and after that I will be done with writing Annie fanfiction for awhile so I can focus on stories in other categories that have fallen by the wayside and some new ideas. Thanks for those who have commented on my Annie stories in the past 10 months. Your feedback does not go unrecognized. Kathryn is in her senior year of high school in this chapter and heading off to college. Molly and Isabella will be graduating in the next chapter.

Jen Farrell was having a hard time believing that another year had passed by so quickly. It had been a very emotional year for her family with the reappearance of her ex-husband the previous Thanksgiving and their divorce. She was so happy to have her sisters and in-laws to help her through this difficult time.

Kathryn and Jacob always looked forward every year to going on the family ski vacation in Lake Placid and this year they were even more excited because their relatives from Connecticut would be joining them for the first time. Jen's brother in law Sam had three children Kyle who was 20, Samantha who was 21 and Rachel was 22. Rachel had just graduated from UMASS Boston and was living in an apartment in South Boston with her college roommates and her boyfriend James. In spite of the divorce Jennifer was very happy her relationship with her ex husband's family had grown stronger. Kathryn and Jacob had grown closer to their cousins on their father's side of the family quite a bit in the past couple years.

Sam and his family took the noon time train into South Station there days before Christmas and Rachel drove up from South Boston to Cambridge for the Christmas Holidays. They were all excited to be going to Lake Placid for the first time.

"Jen, Thanks for inviting us to Lake Placid Kathryn has told us too much about Annie and Molly and we can't wait to meet them and the rest of your family." Sam's wife Robin said.

"We're glad to have you join us this year! We always look so forward to this vacation. The kids always have a great time."

Kathryn met her cousins at the door when they got home from the train station.

"Hi Guys. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Kathryn took her cousins upstairs to the guest room.

"I really like your house Katie. It's nice." Samantha said.

"We're happy you guys could come to Lake Placid with us. We're going to have a great time. My cousins Annie and Molly cannot wait to meet you!"

Kyle smiled . "We can't wait to meet them either and all the rest of your cousins too!"

After her cousins were settled Kathryn went outside to go check the mail. The college application process had been rigorous and now she waiting to hear back from several schools. She was hoping to study pre-med to become a nurse. She sifted through the mail pile and her heart soared when she spotted two envelopes. Once from BU and one from Syracuse. BU was her top school for pre-med.

She ran up the steps two by two and burst into the kitchen.

"I got a letter back from Syracuse and BU!" she squealed.

Her mother looked at her excitedly. "Open it!"

Kathryn held her breath as she opened the BU letter.

"I got in and got a scholarship to the pre-med program! I can't believe it,"

Her mother threw her arms around her. "Congratulations baby girl! I couldn't be prouder of you!"

Kathryn opened the letter for Syracuse next, "Waitlisted." She sighed.

" We're definitely celebrating tonight. I'm calling your Aunt Melissa we're all going out to dinner! We'll also celebrate when we see Aunt Grace and Uncle Oliver in Lake Placid." Jennifer said.

Later that night after everyone else had gone to sleep Robin and Jennifer sat in the kitchen sipping tea.

"I bet you couldn't be more excited for Katie Jennifer."

Jennifer nodded but she grew a little sad. " I am very happy for her. At the same time though I'm very sad. I can't believe my sweet baby girl will be off to college in the fall"

Robin patted her sister in law's hand. "It's always hard to send your first born child off to college."

Jennifer nodded. "Katie and I are so close. It's going to be lonely without her here."

"Your mother probably felt the same way when you went off to college."

Jennifer nodded. "She certainly did. I was her pride and joy. I was just as close to her as I am with Katie."

"She would be so proud of how well you raised your children Jen. I know it must have been challenging for you to be a single parent. I really admire you."

Jennifer squeezed her sister in law's hand tightly

"Thank you Robin. You don't realize how much I appreciate that." She whispered.

"Has the divorce been finalized yet?"

Jen shook her head. "There's been so much red tape between all the various lawyers. It's been so confusing but we're hoping to get everything cleared away soon."

"Has Willie been cooperative?"

"Not entirely."

Robin shook her head. "Sam always told me stories about how Willie was the problem child growing up."

Jen was surprised to hear this. "Really? How so?"

"For a while he had trouble with staying in school and getting good grades. He was one of those kids who was kind of a rebel and cut classes a lot. He almost dropped out of high school. Luckily he had a few teachers his junior and senior year that turned helped to turn him around."

"Did he always have a lot of trouble in school?" Jennifer to realized the was likely the reason her husband had a hard time focusing on his studies in college.

"Yes. His freshmen year at Michigan he got pretty decent grades.. he was even on the dean's list. Once he started that band with his friends though his grades started to suffer He always seemed to be more focused on writing songs and performing in concerts then studying for tests."

"I'm surprised he managed to pull himself together to graduate on time."

Robin nodded. "My in-laws were really stunned that he got the grades he did the semester you guys graduated. They honestly thought he was going to flunk out."

"I remember having a conversation with him once about studying for a test. He told me not to worry about it, That is would be a breeze."

Robin nodded. "That was his mentality all through high school.. he slipped back into his old ways once he started the band with his friends. When he wasn't rehearsing or performing I wouldn't be surprised if he barely studied for one test or worked on one project. Sam said he was a procrastinator and did lot of things at the last minute."

Knowing these facts about her ex-husband made Jennifer happy that her children did not in any way take after him and honored hard work and getting good grades.

"I'll be happy once this divorce is finalized. A huge burden will be lifted from my shoulders."

Robin nodded. "Have you made any decisions about joint custody?"

"Kathryn can make her own decisions about whether or not she wants to have a relationship with Willie. If you want me to be honest I think she's happy with the way things are. Jacob on the other hand barely knows Willie at all. He is like a stranger to him so I think it would be good for them to reconnect."

"Do you think Katie would ever consider having a relationship with her father as she gets older?"

"That's totally her call."

"Have you considered getting remarried Jen?"

Jennifer shrugged. "To be honest, I haven't discussed the prospect of getting remarried with Katie and Jake. I'm not sure how they would feel about it."

"Have you met anyone yet?"

"Nope. I want to give things a little more time... probably 3 or 4 more months. I'm not quite ready to date yet."

Robin got up and pulled her sister in law into a strong hug.

"I love you Jennifer. You're one of the strongest people I know." She whispered.

"I love you too Robin."

Two days later Jen, her in laws and Melissa Alex and Christopher headed up to Lake Placid. When they got to the ski lodge Grace and Annie were waiting in the lobby. Annie ran to greet her cousins.

"Katie! Jake! You're finally here!"

Kathryn hugged her cousin. "Annie, this is my uncle Sam, my aunt Robin and my cousins Kyle Samantha and Rachel."

Robin smiled warmly. "Kathryn has told us so many wonderful things about you and your sister Annie. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Annie shook Robin's hand. "It's nice to meet you guys too. We're so happy you could join us. Come on Katie and Jake let's go to our rooms so you can put your stuff away and we can hit the slopes!"

The Warbucks family spent the day on the slopes. That night they all had dinner in the hotel restaurant. Grace raised a congratulatory toast to her niece.

Kathryn Grace, my beautiful girl. Congratulations on your acceptance to BU. Your uncle and I could not be prouder of you and the woman you've become. You have been and will always remain very special to us. We love you sweetheart."

"Cheers!" Glasses clinked around the table.

Kathryn leaned over and kissed her aunt's cheek. "I love you so much Aunt Grace."

Kathryn couldn't admit to herself that she was a little bit nervous about starting college that fall. She was glad she had three cousins who could give her advice. Kathryn, Molly Annie and Isabella shared a room that adjoined with Samantha, Margaret Bennett Rachel and Marie Pugh. The eight girls stayed up utiil 3:30 in the morning talking.

"Katie, we're all so excited for you about your acceptance to BU!" Annie said,

Kathryn smiled. "I'm excited too. BU was my top choice. I'm still waiting to hear from five other schools but I'll probably end up going to BU."

"You'll love college so much!"

"Did you guys have all good experiences?" she asked her older cousins.

Annie, Rachel and Samantha all nodded.

"I can't believe time has flown by so quick and I'm graduating next year. I'm so nervous about the future." Annie whispered.

Molly squeezed her sister's hand. "You have nothing to worry about. It should be really easy for you to find a teaching job."

Kathryn looked at Margaret Bennett "Where have you been accepted Maggie?"

"NYU, University Of Buffalo, BC and Maine Institute of Technology. I haven't decided where I'm going yet."

Katie you and Maggie have to come to our prom with us. It's going to be so much fun! "Molly said.

"You won't have to worry about dates either. We know tons of guys that would go with you. It will be so much fun!" Isabella agreed.

Kathryn smiled at Molly. "Are you and Roland Sheffield dating?"

Molly nodded shyly. "Yeah."

Kathryn squeezed her cousin's hand. "I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet him."

Kathryn fell asleep happier then she had ever been that she had such great cousins with whom she had made so many amazing memories with. She knew they would only continue.


	9. Second Thoughts On The Bridge (IAWL)

Second Thoughts On The Bridge

An It's A Wonderful Life fan fiction

Notes: My fourth It's A Wonderful Life story. So in this one George reconsiders his thoughts before committing suicide. This is a little bit different than the movie because Clearance does not appear.. Someone else will save him instead and pull him back from over the edge. Who will it be? I'm certainly not going to tell you. Please read on and find out! The ending will be happy.

It was cold. Bitter cold. George Bailey's lip was bleeding from the fight he'd just gotten into at the bar with Mr. Welch. He had never felt so defeated in his life. He felt like no one could bring him out of his despair… and on all days of the year it just so happened to be on Christmas Eve.

"Where did I go wrong? What has made me turn into this bitter horrible person?" He yelled at the sky.

He trudged through the snow until he got to the bridge. 'This will be all over once I jump into the river."He thought to himself miserably.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. " Mary. The kids. They're going to miss me once I'm gone. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this."

He was standing on the bridge about to jump in to the cold icy river when suddenly headlights rounded the corner and came into his view. It was snowing a little so he couldn't see who was in the car.

"George!" Someone called his name out the window of the car. It was his friend Bert the police officer. The window was frosted and he couldn't make out who else was in the car but there were at least two other people.

The ignition of the car cut off. Bert got out of the car along with Ernie the cab driver and George's oldest son Pete.

"What are you doing George?" Bert asked.

" I hope you're not going to jump." Ernie added.

George did not know what to say.. Especially in front of his son.

"Here let me help you down." Ernie extended his hand to his friend.

"Pete get the blanket out of the backseat for your dad." Bert instructed.

Pete nodded and came back with the blanket a few minutes later."What's wrong Pop, why did you disappear like that?"

"Everything just happened so fast between the Building and Loan and then the fight at the bar with . I guess everything was just building up and building up."

"We've all been worried sick about you George… Especially Mary." Ernie said.

Pete nodded. "Yeah Pop, Mom's been real upset. She kept it together for awhile but about two hours ago she started crying and hasn't come out of the bedroom. I think she'll be so happy to know that you're okay."

George felt a huge lump rise in his throat. He could not believe that his actions had upset his family this much.

"Thank you guys for stopping me before I made a huge mistake." He whispered.

"That's what friends are for.. And sons too let's get you home." Ernie said

The door to the Bailey's house opened as soon as the car pulled into the driveway. Mrs. Bailey's face lit up.

" George,where on earth were you? Uncle Billy has important news he wants to tell you. Bert and Ernie must have told you how worried everyone has been about you."

George nodded.

Once they entered the house Mrs. Hatch looked at her son in law sternly.

"Of all the inconsiderate things you could have done on Christmas Eve George. Mary has been beside herself. She hasn't come out of the bedroom for two hours."

"I'm sorry I scared everyone."

"I would certainly hope so. Pete, would you go upstairs and get your mother please?" Mrs. Hatch asked her grandson.

Pete nodded." Sure thing Grandma."

Mrs. Bailey led George into the living room and sat him down in from the of the fireplace. "I'll go get Uncle Billy so he can tell you his news. You just sit here and get warm."

George nodded.

A few minutes later his mother and uncle reentered the parlor.

"George, where the heck did you go? Everyone in town heard about the deficit at the bank and rallied their money together for you." Uncle Billy threw his nephew a grin.

George's eyes widened. " Are you serious?"

Uncle Billy nodded. " Yes, indeed. People in Bedford Falls sure are generous during the holidays."

"There's really enough to cover the whole amount?"

Uncle Billy nodded again.

"That's amazing!"

"That's for sure." Mrs. Bailey said.

A few minutes later Pete and Mary entered the parlor.

"Oh, George, I 've been so worried about you! Why on earth would you disappear like that on Christmas Eve?" Mary embraced her husband.

"As I was telling the boys things were building up and building up. I couldn't take all the stress anymore. The conversation with Janie's teacher sort of put me over the edge I guess."

"Why on earth were you on the bridge George? Thank goodness Ernie, Bert and Pete found you!" Mary looked at her husband curiously.

George took a gulp of air. "I was going to jump into the river."

Mary and Mrs. Bailey exchanged a worried glance.

"But why George! What would even cause you to do something like that?" His mother asked.

"I just explained the reason Mother."

" That's ridiculous George!" Mrs. Bailey's eyes flashed with anger.

"Pop,you really scared us you know." Pete said

George gulped. " I didn't realize that would happen. I feel awful."

"How could you NOT realize that George? So many people care about you! Have you forgotten that?" Mary's eyes filled with angry tears.

George stood up and pulled Mary into his arms. " I wasn't thinking straight Mary. As I said I feel awful."

"If you had died I would have been devastated." Mary whispered.

"I guess sometimes I just don't feel appreciated. So many people are asking me to do things for them and that's really been bugging me too." George said sighing heavily.

" Why didn't you just talk to me George?" Mary asked.

"I don't know." George said.

Mrs. Bailey smiled softly. "It's ridiculous for you to think like that George. Of course people appreciate you."

" Of all days why pick Christmas Eve to something like this George?" Uncle Billy asked.

" As I said before stuff was building up and building up and that conversation with Mrs. Welch put me over the edge."

George kissed Mary. "I'm sorry for everything Mary. I really should have been more open with you instead of keeping all my emotions bottled up like that."

"I love you George, always know that."

"I love you too darling. Merry Christmas."

Mary returned George's kiss. "Merry Christmas!"

I own own no It's A Womderful Life characters. I was in this show three years ago as Mrs. Hatch.

Cast Member Directory ( in order of appearance... Besides me )

George Kevin Linkroum

Bert Steve Hammes

Ernie Patrick McCarty

Pete Ben Lopez

Mrs. Bailey Ellen Cunis

Uncle Billy Rich Sparks

Mary Bailey Jenn Erdody


	10. Holidays Far From Home

**Holidays Far From Home**

**A Seussical Fan Fiction**

**Inspired by Happy Christmas War Is Over by John Lennon**

**Notes:** This is a deleted scene that is set between the scenes Solla Sollew and The Grinch Carved The Roast Beast. It focuses on Jo Jo and The Cadets and how they wish they could be home for the holidays.

Cast Member Character Listing in order of Appearance

Mrs. Mayor Karen Hammes

Mr. Mayor Steve Hammes

Jo Jo Evmorfia Alton

Carlos Joe Guzman

Alexa Helen St. Cyr

It was a late Saturday morning the weekend after Halloween.. The autumn sun shone freshly over Whoville. The residents of Whoville were busy with preparations for the upcoming Christmas Pageant. This year was a little bit different then in years past as many Whoville youths were away fighting in the Butter Battle. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor were especially taking things hard since they had just sent Jo Jo to Military school mid way through September. Mrs. Mayor sighed heavily as she read Jo'Jos recent letter.

"What's wrong dear?" her husband asked

"Do you really suppose we made a wise choice sending Jo Jo to the Military Academy

?"

"I think it may have been in our best interest. He was really acting out in school."

Mrs. Mayor shook her head.. " I know but we should have given him more of a chance to try to improve his behavior before sending him away. Here, read this letter he sent us. I think you'd agree that he sounds miserable." She pushed Jo'Jo's letter across the table to her husband.

. Mt. Mayor took a sip of his coffee and looked at the letter. "Yes, I'd definitely agree with you . Makes you almost wish this war never started in the first place."

"Will the troops be home for Christmas?"

Mr. Mayor shook his head. "It doesn't seem like it. It sounds like they are just wrapping up the military training and soon they will be going off to battle."

Mrs. Mayor groaned. :This is terrible. So many families will be split apart by this including ours. The Christmas pageant will certainly have a bleak undertone to it this year."

"From what I've been hearing there's a collection going around to send to the troops for food baskets for Thanksgiving and Christmas.."

Mrs. Mayor's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, darling. That's a wonderful idea. I think that will bring Jo Jo and his friends great delight when they are so far from home this Christmas."

"Things will be better soon. You'll see." Mr. Mayor kissed his wife on the top head softly."

"I really hope you're right. All I want is for Jojo to be home for Christmas. I think many parents want to see their children too. Is there a reason for this war?"

Mr. Mayor shrugged. "None, that I'm aware of. Honestly I think it's a bunch of nonsense. Many other parents feel the same."\

"Well, then why waste important Whoville resources? The money could be easily delegated to other places."

"It's a little too late."

Mrs. Mayor shook her head. "It's never too late."

_Meanwhile at the Military Academy_

One November afternoon Jo-Jo laid on his bed after lunch. His training exercises did not start until 3:00 so he had a bit of time to kill. He was left alone with his thoughts.

"This is so wrong."

"Dare I defy the general?"

"Why are we even here?" \

There was a knock at the door. "Mail call."

Jo-Jo leapt up in excitement. He always looked so forward to hearing from his parents.

There's two letters for you and one for your room mate.. You might want to go down to the mail room too Jo-Jo. I think you have a package."

Jo-Jo grinned at the mail carrier. " Thanks."

The letters for him and his roommate were on Military Academy stationary. Jo Jo's heart sank. 'These are probably our battle assignments.' He muttered to himself. He then saw a letter from his parents. He smiled when he read it.

His roommate Carlos entered the room a few minutes letter. "Got a letter from your folks?" he asked

Jo Jo nodded "Yeah! You won't believe it Carlos, kids from back home are organizing a food drive for us. We should be getting food baskets for both Thanksgiving and Christmas... we can have our own holiday feast!

Carlos smiled. "That's awesome and it's just the pick me up we're all going to need. He eyed the envelope on his bedside table.

"Do you think that's our assignment for the battle?" Jo-Jo asked.

Carlos nodded. "Probably. I'm not looking forward to opening that. I really don't want to."

"Neither do I. I wish we were going home for the Christmas pageant instead of fighting in this dumb war!"

"We're doing it for the greater good.:"

Jo-Jo rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe that? I still don't get what difference it makes weather or not we eat our bread butter side up."

"It's what the general wants us to believe."

Jo-Jo sighed. 'Whatever."

Later that evening at dinner Jo Jo and Carlos were sitting with their friend Alexa. They were talking about their battle assignments.

"What are doing?: Jo-Jo asked Alexa.

Alexa looked confused. "My letter only said I should go see General Schmitz I am not sure what he wants be to do.. but it must be some kind of special assignment."

"That's pretty cool. We start our duties on Monday I guess since we're all done with all our classes.

"I saw you got a package. What was in it?" Carlos asked his roommate.

Jo-Jo smiled/ "You know my friend Jeff right? He's a few years older than us."

"I think so."

"His parents sent me a care package for the holidays. They knitted me a scarf and everything. I think I am going to wear it when I go to battle. It will remind me of home. They baked me some cookies too which we can all share."

"What's your assignment Jo Jo?" Alexa asked.

" They have me stationed in the swamp area of the jungle. I have no idea what exactly what they want me to do there but I guess I'll be all by myself out there/"

"Wow, he must have a lot of faith and you being a new recruit and all." Alexa said.

"I guess so." Jo-Jo muttered

"What's the matter?" Alexa asked her friend

"It just seems so wrong. I would rather be at home with my family. Not fighting in this crazy war. I think we should all revolt and maybe they'll send us home in time for the pageant."

Carlos shook his head. "That won't fly with the General Jo-Jo. and I think you know it."

"I think there are so many people here that feel the same way I do... deep down inside I know the two of you do too." Jo-Jo looked at his friends for assurance.

Alexa reached out and touched her friend's shoulder softly. "Of course we do. At the same time though we can't defy General Schmitz."

"I think he's brainwashing us if you want me to be honest.. I still don't see what difference it makes if we eat our bread butter side up."

Carlos and Alexa exchanged a glance. but did not say anything.


	11. Family Joys ( Annie 1982 movie)

Family Joys

An Annie Holiday Story

Notes: This is set after the events of ERm1333's story Forever and Always at Christmas time. It is set after the 1982 movie so Annie is 11 and Molly is 7. I own no Annie characters. Grace and Oliver's twins David and Maggie &amp; Oliver's sister &amp; her family are Ern1333's original characters Inspired by the song That's Christmas To Me by Pentatonix which I sang in lyrics are directly referenced. Enjoy this!

.

Grace Warbucks was in awe at how quickly the year had passed and that it was almost Christmas time. Annie had just turned 11 and the twins were now five months old. She was looking forward to celebrating the Holiday season with her family.

"Mom, can we go Christmas shopping today?" Annie asked one Saturday morning.

Grace looked up from the New York Times. "What a lovely idea Annie! Did you have anything special you want to buy?"

Annie nodded. "I wanted to buy something for Daddy and you and David and Maggie."

"I don't think you'd want to buy my present while I'm with you." Grace pointed out.

Oliver grinned at his daughter. "I'm going to do some shopping of my own tomorrow Annie. You can come with me to pick out something for your mother. How about we buy something for Molly too?"

"That's a swell idea Daddy! Mom, can Cecile and Molly please come shopping with us today?"

"Why don't you run down to the cabin and see what time they want to go once you finish eating?"

Annie nodded. "Ok!"

About one hour later Grace,Cecile Annie and Molly set out on their shopping excursion.

"Where should we go first girls?" Grace asked Annie and Molly.

Annie's eyes lit up. "Can we go to Macy's to see Santa? I want to show him my Christmas list!"

Grace smiled. "Of course!"

Molly's eyes grew wide. "You mean Santa's really real?"

"Who told you otherwise Mon Cher?" Cecile asked

"Pepper." Molly whispered.

Annie rolled her eyes. "That Pepper was always such a Scrooge! Let's go meet Santa Molly! Come on!"

Once Annie got to the front of the line she hopped on to Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho. What's your name little girl?"

"I'm Annie! Here's my list. One thing I want is a bike. I want to also ask you for some toys for my little sister &amp; brother Maggie and David."

"Ho ho ho. Have you been good this year?"

"Of course Santa!"

Molly was not as excited as Annie.

" Go ahead sweetheart." Grace gently pushed her forward. " This is Molly Santa, she's a little bit shy.."

"Have you been good this year little girl?"

Molly nodded.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Molly was quiet for a few moments. " A doll." She finally said.

"Ho ho ho!"

"Are you really real Santa?"

"Ho ho ho! Of course I am!"

"See Molly, I told you Pepper was nothing but a Scrooge! Let's take a picture together!"

Annie sat on one side of Santa and Molly sat on the other end.

The shopping excursion lasted about two hours once they got home Oliver met them outside .

"My sister called while you were out. Frank got us all tickets to see the Nutcracker. We'll be going down next Sunday."

"What's the Nutcracker?" Annie asked.

"It's a holiday ballet. I think you'll enjoy it Annie. You liked the play we took you to last year before we adopted you right?"

Annie nodded. " The ballet sounds swell Daddy. I can't wait!

"What time is the show?" Grace asked

" 2pm matinee. We'll take the 9:00 train from Grand Central. We have brunch reservations at 11."

Grace smiled. "Wonderful! It's going to be a great day. Cecile will you and Jack watch David and Maggie?"

Cecile nodded. Not a problem."

The day of the ballet Annie was up at 6:45am. She went to the kitchen where Mrs. Pugh was starting to make breakfast.

"You're up early today Annie, would like to help me make breakfast?"

Annie nodded. " I am so excited cause we're going to the ballet today. I couldn't sleep! It's the first time I am seeing a ballet."

Mrs. Pugh smiled. "The Nutcracker is a holiday classic. You'll enjoy it very much."

Elizabeth met her brother and his family at the train station.

Annie threw herself at her aunt excitedly.

"Aunt Elizabeth!"

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you excited about the ballet today?"

"You betcha! Hi Catherine,Hi Mary!" Annie greeted her cousins.

"Merry Christmas Annie. We bought Christmas gifts for you! Daddy has them at the restaurant." Mary gave her cousin a hug.

"Let's head there now." Elizabeth said.

Once they arrived at the restaurant the hostess led them to the table, Frank stood up and wrapped Grace in an embrace. "Merry Christmas! I've got presents for you all in the car. How are the little ones?"

Grace smiled. "They're fine. Jack and Cecile are babysitting them today. They've grown a lot since the last time you saw them."

The family had a nice leisurely brunch and then they walked to the theatre.

"Thank you for the tickets to the ballet Uncle Frank! I'm so excited." Annie said.

Grace gave her brother in law a wry grin. "It's all she's talked about for a week."

Frank patted Annie's head. "You're welcome sweetheart. We're going to have a great time this afternoon."

Later that night as she was getting ready for bed Grace heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Cecile poked her head in. "Hello, Mrs. Warbucks m'am the babies have all been fed and changed."

Grace smiled. "Thank you so much for taking care of them today. I think the trip to Boston would have been too much for them."

"It was not a problem. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Grace raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"It's about what happened at the mall last week with Molly meeting Santa."

"Go on…"

"Well you see M'am I was just wondering.. I hope you don't think it's rude that I ask this but does Annie still believe in Santa?"

"I believe so. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just Molly doesn't seem to believe or want to believe and I want her to have a wonderful first Christmas with Jack and I. She still so young you know."

Grace softened. "Yes, she kept mentioning that Pepper told her that Santa wasn't real when they were at the orphanage. I think that spoils the joy and intrigue of Christmas for her."

Cecile nodded. "Well, Annie is 11. At what age do children stop believing in Santa?"

Grace shrugged. " I don't know. I am pretty sure Annie still believes in Santa. We've never really asked her."

"I just want Molly to have a good Christmas Mrs. Warbucks."

Grace pulled Cecile into her arms and gave her a hug. "And she will. We"ll be sure of it."

"Thank you Mrs. Warbucks."

"No problem."

Once Cecile left the room Grace decided to go talk to Annie.

She knocked on the door to Annie's room. Annie was sitting up in bed reading a book but put it down immediately when her mother opened the door.

"Mom! The ballet was so fun. Can we go every year please?"

Grace smiled. "I think it would be a wonderful family tradition and once your brother and sister are old enough we'll take them with us. Would you want to take ballet lessons Annie?"

Annie nodded. " I also want to take tap because I want to dance like the lady in the show you took me too before you adopted me."

"Your father and I will look into lessons. Do you think Molly would want to take dance lessons too?"

Annie shrugged. " I don't know. I can always ask her. It would be swell if we could do that together."

"Sweetheart, I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the mall last week."

"You mean with Molly not believing in Santa?"

Grace nodded. "Do you still believe in Santa Annie?"

"I do. Pepper would always tease me about it. As I said at the mall she was a Scrooge. She was a really big bully too. I never let her bother me too much though."

"Did you celebrate Christmas at the orphanage?"

Annie shook her head."We always worked on Christmas. Miss Hannigan never gave us any days off. I wish we had gotten to give each other gifts for Christmas. I guess it was just good that we were all together. Isn't togetherness really what Christmas is all about?"

Grace's heart broke into two pieces. "Yes, but Miss Hannigan should have realized that and let you girls be more like normal children instead of slaves. You should have been able to celebrate Christmas."

There were five minutes of silence.

"Annie, Cecile is worried the Pepper's bullying is causing Molly not to believe in Santa. What can we do to show her what Christmas is all about?"

Annie's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure Mom. Can we talk to Daddy about it? He might have some ideas."

Grace leaned over and kissed Annie's forehead. "We'll talk to your father in the morning. Good night sweetheart. I love you."

Annie snuggled under her covers. "I love you too Mom. Always."


	12. A Merry Christmas In Bedford Falls

A Merry Christmas In Bedford Falls

I own no characters from It's A Wonderful Life. Inspired by the song My George Bailey from the musical version of It's A Wonderful Life.

George Bailey could hardly believe almost year has passed and that Christmas was almost here again. 'Time flies by.' He thought to himself. After what had happened the previous year he was certainly most grateful to be alive. Christmas music was playing on the record player in the living room at 263 Sycamore Dt in Bedford Falls New York, a small suburb about an hour from New York City.

One day as they were decorating the mantle piece in the living room his oldest daughter Janie looked at him curiously.

"Daddy, why did you never tell us why you almost jumped off the bridge last Christmas?" She asked.

George sighed. "I don't like to dwell on that Janie."

Janie folded her arms. " You weren't mad at us were you? It sure seemed that way to me."

Mary put her arm around her daughter. "He wasn't mad with any of us. You have to understand that."

George sighed again. "Why did you have to bring this up Janie?"

Janie pulled out of Mary's embrace and stared her father straight in the eye. " Because I deserve to know the answer Daddy. I think we all do. You can't avoid telling us forever you know."

Mary went over to her husband and patted his shoulder. "She does have a point George."

" Well everything was going wrong at the Building And Loan and I thought it was all my fault. Mr. Potter wanted to have me arrested for fraud."

Janie's eyes filled with angry tears. "But why would you want to end your life over something like that? That has always really bothered me Daddy. We all could have found a way to help you. That's what families do."

"Come here Janie." George whispered as he outstretched his arms

Janie buried her face into her father's shoulder. "I just don't understand any of it Daddy. I'm also still a little mad at you too."

George ran his hands through his daughter's hair. " I wasn't thinking clearly that night. I don't blame you for still being mad at me sweetheart. I guess I was being selfish."

"YOU GUESS?! How can you even say something like that?"

Mary touched her daughter's shoulder gently once again. "An angel was looking over our family that night darling. Imagine how much angrier and sadder all of us would have been if your father had gone through with his suicide attempt and died."

Janie sighed. "You're right Mom. This still really upsets me a lot though."

George pulled his wife into his embrace and kissed both Mary and Janie on the forehead. "It took a very vulnerable moment for me to realize how special all of you are to me. I would have been really foolish to leave you all."

"We love you Daddy."Janie whispered

"You all mean the world to me."

The next day when the mail came George noticed a Christmas card addressed to him. He smiled when he noticed it was from his friend Violet Bick. 'I always wondered what she did with that money from the loan.' He thought to himself as he opened the envelope.

Mary entered the kitchen. "Who's that Christmas card from dear? That New York City address doesn't look familiar."

"Violet. Remember how I gave her money last year for a loan to move to New York?"

"I thought she gave it all back once she found out about the deficit."

"She did. Once the new year started I gave her a new loan right away. She really needed a change In her life. "

"I never really cared much for Violet actually. I hope she's happier in New York."

This was new information to George. He raised his eyebrows at his wife. "Really? Why is that Mary?"

Mary shrugged. "Ever since we were younger I thought she was too into herself and how she looked She just came off as really pretentious and snobby. Has she met any new boys in New York?"

George shrugged. "It doesn't seem that she mentioned anything about that. I wouldn't be surprised if she runs into Sam and Angie every once in a while. They have a lot of single friends."

"Sam and Angie are in committed relationships though. Violet does not strike me as the kind of person who would want to settle down with anyone."

George snuck up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. " I wasn't crazy about the idea of marriage when we first talked about it either. Remember that day I came over your house when Sam was supposed to call you?"

Mary fell into her husband's embrace and kissed his lips passionately. "Of course I do George. How could I forget?"

"Why did your mother want you to marry Sam so badly Mary?" George asked.

Mary shrugged." I could never quite figure that out. She refused to listen to me when I said having lots of money did not matter to me. I knew all along we were meant to be together. Did I ever tell you that my brother Marty was totally against me being with Sam and always thought the two of us would end up together?"

George smiled. "You'd think one of my best friends would know better than to keep a secret from me. What a sly dog."

"I wouldn't change anything for the world you know." Mary whispered.

"Neither would I sweetheart neither would I." George replied returning his wife's passionate kiss.

"Do you still want to see the world like you always dreamed about?" Mary asked,

George nodded. "I do. How about once Zuzu and Tommy are a little older we all go on a nice family vacation? It would be wonderful to expose the children to different cultures."

Mary's eyes lit up."I think that's a wonderful idea George!".

Suddenly two throats cleared in back of them.

"Mom,Daddy can we go sledding?" Mary and George turned around and saw Zuzu &amp; Tommy looking at them.

George nodded. "It will start to get dark soon but sure, we'll all go out for a little bit. Get your snow gear on and see if your brother and sister want to come outside too."

"Ok!" They scampered away. Mary and George followed behind them to get their snow gear on.

"George, who gave you that Tom Sawyer book last Christmas?"

George smiled,"Oh you mean Clarence. As I'm sure I told you he's an old friend."

Mary looked dumbfounded. "If he's your friend how come he's come over to the house before? I'm sure the children would love to meet him."

George shrugged. "He's a once in a lifetime type of friend I suppose."

"Did he save you from jumping off the bridge?"

George nodded. "Yes,he also showed me a thing or two of what happened had I never been born."

Mary's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Really? Did I end up marrying Sam?"

"No, actually you ended up as an old maid. Never got married or had any kids."

Mary was silent for a few minutes.

"I think I would have been even more miserable if I had been alone my whole life then if I had married Sam instead of you."

George put an arm around his wife and kissed her again.

"Was Clearance your guardian angel George?" Mary asked.

"He did mention something when he first met me about being an angel in training. I am glad I could help him get his wings."

"He definitely answered our prayers that night. I would have been devastated had the outcome been different." Mary whispered.

"I love you Mary Jane Bailey." George said.

Mary leaned in and kissed her husband softly on the cheek.

"I love you too darling. I always will. Until the day I die."

And at that moment George Bailey could not be more blessed for his family.


	13. A Very Merry Proposal ( Annie Xmas 1945)

**A Very Merry Proposal**

**An Annie Fan Fiction**

This story is centered around Roland Sheffield and how he eventually decides to propose to Molly Warbucks. It is set during Thanksgiving. &amp; Christmas time of their sophomore year of college. Enjoy! I own no characters from either Annie or Meet Me In St Louis. Roland and all his family members are my own creation.

Thank you to Erica Richards and Naomi Cohen for character names suggestions for the children of Esther and Lon's children. I would guess that since Agnes and Tootie were the youngest of the bunch (12 and 5 in the movie Meet Me In St Louis) they would not have kids yet but could be possibly be married or engaged by this point.

Esther has two children Millie who is 17 and Chip who is 11 and Lon has one son Alonzo the Third who is 14. Esther is married to John Truitt and Lon is married to Lucille Ballard (the girl who is in the dance scene where Banjos is sung in the musical)

During the time Roland Sheffield was in the hospital recovering from his car accident he realized one thing. That one thing was that he loved Molly Warbucks and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. There was a lot to consider for someone who was nineteen years old but he knew deep down inside that Molly was the girl he would love for the rest of his life.

After he was released his mother took him home to New York to recover. He would miss the rest of semester and take his coursework with him to complete and mail it back to the school.

"Mom, you like Molly don't you?" he asked his mother one afternoon.

Carolyn Sheffield nodded. " She's always been a bit shy but I've grown very fond of her. Annemaire only has you don't you know? She never had a sister."

Roland smiled. "I want to marry her Mom."

Carolyn Sheffield's eyes lit up in delight. "Oh sweetheart, what wonderful news! I am so excited that you're ready to take the next step in your relationship. When do you think you might propose to her?"

Roland cleared his throat. "Christmas break. I really don't want to put it off."

Carolyn Sheffield smiled to herself. "I'm sure your grandparents will have a great story to tell you about how they got engaged... they got engaged on Christmas Day thirty eight years ago. I always love hearing that story."

"They're coming over for Thanksgiving right?"

Carolyn shook her head. "Actually we are going to the Hamptons. Grandma Rose's family is flying in from St Louis. It's not often we get to see them you know. You'll get to see all your second cousins."

"Is their Irish maid coming too? I've always heard amazing things about her hickory nut cake from Grandma Rose."

"Katie's been dead for about ten years but Great Aunt Esther took over making it.. it's always such a delicious cake."

On Thanksgiving the Sheffield's arrived in the Hamptons at around noon. Dinner was to start at two thirty. Rose Sheffield opened the door. "Hello darlings, come in Warren went to the airport to pick my siblings up and they should be back soon. Help yourself to some appetizers. Roland, dear how have you been doing with your recovery from your accident?"

"Healing up nicely Grandma. I am finishing all my course work at home for the rest of the semester so that way I can be top of everything for the spring. I am actually hoping to graduate a year early."

Rose kissed her grandson on the forehead softly. "You work so hard, we've always been so proud of you and your sister. "

"Grandma. guess what? Roland said he's going to ask Molly Warbucks to marry him. I am so excited to have an older sister!" Annemarie jumped up and down with excitement.

Rose Sheffield's eyes lit up. "Oh, how excellent! Everyone else will be so excited to hear this news. Molly is one of the sweetest girls I have ever met."

Carolyn smiled at her mother in law.. "One thing I think all of us should be grateful for is that her cousin introduced them to each other their sophomore year of high school. You remember the first time you met Molly don't you Rose?"

Rose nodded. "Of course I do. Do Molly's parents know anything about the engagement yet?"

Carolyn shook her head. "No, I think Roland would like to surprise Molly on Christmas Eve and propose to her then."

""You're very much like your grandfather indeed." Rose said.

"How did he propose to you Grandma?" Annemarie asked.

"Well, we were dating long distance for several months. I think he was a bit anxious and tired of waiting and at the time my father's job was going to transfer him to New York."

"Did he know about Great Grandfather's job transfer?" Annemarie asked.

Rose nodded. " I had written him a letter the minute I heard about and told him there may be a possibility we might move to New York but we weren't sure of the details yet of the exact date we were going to move."

"Did you end up moving?"

Rose shook her head. "No, we ended up staying in St. Louis and not moving away.

Annemarie's face crinkled in confusion. "Well, how does Grandfather's proposal play into it then?"

Rose smiled at the memory. "I think he was honestly a little frustrated that I had been dragging my feet for so long. Therefore on Christmas Day he came over to my parent's house catching all of us a bit of guard and saying "Rose Smith, I can't wait any longer. I want to marry you.. Merry Christmas.. And the rest so they say is history."

Five minutes later a car door slammed.

"Why don't you two go help your aunts and uncles carry their bags and dishes in?"

"Sure thing Grandma." Annemarie said

When Annemarie and Roland got outside their Aunt Esther smiled at them

"Darlings, just look at you and how you've grown!"

Annemarie kissed her great-aunt's cheek " Hi Aunt Esther. It's great to see you guys too. We wish that we saw you guys more often. I'll take that platter from you!"

Esther's son Chip gave Roland a high five. "Hey RJ. What's new with you?"

Roland smiled. " I have news to tell you guys.. I'm gonna let everyone get settled first. and once we all sit down I'll tell you."

His grandfather patted his shoulder. "How are you healing up from your accident my boy?"

"Slowly but surely Grandpa. Hopefully I'll be fully recovered by the middle part of next month."

"Your studies aren't affected too much are they?"

Roland shook his head. "Nope, Mom worked things out with my professors so I get all my class work mailed to me. I try to complete one assignment for each class a day."

""That's my boy!"

Once the whole family was settled down at the dinner table Carolyn tapped her wine glass. "Roland has wonderful news to share with all of you."

"What is it? his aunt Agnes asked.

"Well, I've told you all about my girlfriend Molly right?"

His family nodded.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Hoots and hollers rang out around the table.

"Who's this lucky girl and when are we going to meet her? We've always heard you talk about her." his cousin Lon asked him.

" Her name is Molly and we've known each other since tenth grade. You guys are here for a week... I'll try to get her to come up here to visit. She'd love to meet you all."

"RJ, when are you going to propose to her?".. his cousin Lon asked

"Christmas break...maybe on Christmas Eve."

Esther looked at her husband John lovingly. "Do you remember when you proposed to me?""

"I sure do. That was a great night."

When they got home from their grandmother's house Roland called the Warbucks house

"Good Evening Warbucks Residence, Grace speaking."

"Hi Mrs. Warbucks, it's Roland."

Roland could feel the warmth of his girlfriend's mother's smile through the phone line. "Hello sweetheart, how was your Thanksgiving? I was just thinking of giving your mother a call."

"Great, Mrs. Warbucks! Can I talk to Molly?"

"Of course, hold on a moment. Let me get her."

"Five minutes later Molly picked up the phone."

"Hi R.J."

"Hey Mol, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Not a lot why?"

"Well my relatives from St. Louis are visiting and they wanted to meet you. My grandparents were wondering if you wanted to come to the Hamptons for a few days.. when you do go back to Buffalo?"

Molly was quiet.

"Hello?"

"I have a class at 9:30 am on Monday morning so I need to back in my dorm by 6:00pm on Sunday."

"Okay, there's a train station not far from my grandparent's house so you can sleep over on Saturday night and he'll take you there in the morning."

"Okay, my mom can drop me off at your house on Saturday morning. I can't wait to meet your family!"

"They can't wait to meet you either."

"When does your semester end?" Molly asked.

"The 18th. What about you?"

"Same time. Do you want to spend time together before all the holiday craziness starts or do you leave for Lake Placid right away when school gets out?"

Molly was quiet again.

"We don't leave for Lake Placid until Dec 26th and have our vacation booked until January 2nd. You're always welcome to join us you know, Your parents and Annemarie can come too."

"I'll let them know. See you Saturday morning at around 10:00am.

Saturday morning Grace dropped off Molly at 10 am sharp.

"Hello Carolyn, thanks for offering to take Molly to the train station tomorrow. Would you all like to come over on Christmas Eve? My sisters are going to the in laws this year."

Carolyn Sheffield smiled and winked at her son. "Perfect, what time should we come?

" Dinner will be at 6:00pm but we'll have appetizers at around 4:30."

Annemarie ran down the front steps. "Hi Molly, I just hung up with my grandma! My aunts and uncles are so excited to meet you. R.J is waiting for you inside, come on!

Molly kissed her mother's check softly. "See you in few weeks Mama."

"Good luck with your exams sweetheart. We'll see you soon."

Once Molly was inside the house and out of earshot Carolyn leaned into passenger's side window. "I don't know if Roland will like that i'm telling you this as I think he wants to surprise Molly but wedding bells are in the near future for our children."

Grace's eyes grew wide. "Really, he's going to propose to her?

"Christmas Eve."

"If I dare say so myself... it's about time. I am surprised that they didn't get engaged in the summer." Grace said.

"This is so exciting Grace! We're thrilled to be joining your family. Roland is taking her to my in laws this weekend to meet Rose's family this weekend... they are excited to meet her."

"We'd love to invite you all to Lake Placid this year... my family would love to meet the rest of yours."

"When is the vacation booked for?"

"December 26th-January 2nd. It will be a prefect way to celebrate the engagement. When do you suppose they'll get married?"

Carolyn grinned. I don't think we wants to wait that long so I won't be surprised if the wedding will be during spring break or as soon as school gets out for the year. Do you think Molly would want to transfer schools so she could be closer to Roland?"

"Honestly, I think that's what she's wanted all along."

Soon after Grace pulled out of the driveway Roland and Molly threw their bags into Roland's truck and headed for the Hamptons.

" I am so excited to meet your family and see your grandfather's house. This is my first time going there."

Roland smiled. "My grandparents can't wait to see you again and the rest of my family can't wait to meet you either."

"R.J. I really wish we didn't go to school so far apart. I miss you so much."

Roland winked at her. "That will change sooner than you think Mol!"

Molly shot her former boyfriend a confused glance. "You're not transferring to Buffalo are you?"

Roland shook his head. "I will have the best surprise for your over Christmas break. You'll just have to wait and see what it is. "

Molly could not be more confused. "Okay, whatever you say."

When he pulled in the driveway of his grandparent's house Rose came out on the porch.

"Hello Molly, it's so wonderful to see you again.

Molly hugged her boyfriend's grandmother tightly. "Hi Mrs. Sheffield, it's good to see you again too. It's been so long."

"I know darling. Please call me Rose. You've been part of this family long enough you're practically one of us."

"Roland, show Molly to her room please. Everyone else is just about ready for lunch."

Roland nodded "Okay, Grandma!"

Once Molly took her seat at the table in the dining room Warren Sheffield smiled at her.

"Molly, how was your fall semester? Still doing playing field hockey and doing plays?"

Molly grinned. "Yes, Mr. Sheffield… er I mean Warren. We had a great season for Field Hockey. We went to the quarterfinals in the state tournament. I'll be trying out for the winter play when I get back to school in January."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Molly?" Esther asked

Molly swallowed a bite of her sandwich. "My older sister Annie and I are adopted. She's four years older than me and recently got engaged. I am so excited for her wedding! It's going to be in the spring!"

"How old is Annie?"

"She just turned 23 in October. We have a younger brother &amp; sister who just turned 10. They're twins and in fifth grade"

"What are their names"

"Joanne and Frederick."

"We can't wait to meet them."

"Molly, Carolyn called before you came and invited us to Lake Placid for Christmas week. We look forward to joining you." Rose said.

Molly's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great! I can't wait for you guys to meet the rest of my family. We always have a huge family reunion every year."

"What are you majoring in Molly?" asked Millie.

"I just declared my major. I am studying Early Childhood Education and Special Education."

Rose's eyes lit up. "How wonderful. What made you decide on Special Education?"

"Well, I was diagnosed with dyslexia soon after my parents adopted me and I overcame so many challenges to get to where I am today I want to help children with disabilities overcome their challenges. I had so many teachers along the way that were always so encouraging."

Lucille's eyes misted over. "You're so inspiring."

Molly blushed. "Thank you." She whispered.

Rose smiled at Molly. "You've always been modest when you don't need to be. Lucille's right you know."

Later that night as she was getting ready for bed Rose knocked on Molly's door.

"Do you have everything you need Molly?"

Molly nodded. " Thank you for offering to drive me to the train station tomorrow."

"It's not a problem."

"Roland was acting strange when we were driving up here. Do you know what's going on Rose?"

Rose was taken aback. "He has a very special surprise for you on Christmas Eve dear. I don't want to spoil it."

"But when I asked him if he wanted to transfer to Buffalo he looked at me like I had two heads. Doesn't he want to live to closer to me? He knows how much I miss him."

Rose patted Molly's shoulder. "Of course he does and he misses you too. He's constantly tells Warren and I how much he cares about you. Annemarie told me at Thanksgiving that she always thought you were an older sister to her."

Molly smiled. "She's like a sister to me too. Then she was quiet for about ten minutes

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Molly sighed. "It's just that I've never met another boy quite like Roland and I don't think I ever will. It's been hard letting go of our relationship."

"You won't have to worry about that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Rose smiled. "As I said I don't want to spoil Roland's surprise. You'll have to wait until Christmas Eve."

Molly sighed realizing that this conversation would get her nowhere quite fast. "Alright."

Rose kissed Molly's forehead. "Good night my sweet Molly. Warren and I love you very dearly you know."

Molly gave Roland's grandmother a tight squeeze. "I love you too Rose. Good night."

Molly waited for anticipation for Christmas Eve to come and counted down the days until she would find out what Roland's special surprise was. After her last final her aunt Anne picked her and Isabella up.

" Molly, sweetheart I heard Roland has a special surprise for you for Christmas. What do you think it is? Her aunt asked her.

Molly shrugged. " I haven't got a clue. He was acting so weird before we back to school at the end of Thanksgiving break. I've been kind of anxious about ever since."

Isabella's eyes grew wide. "You don't think he's going to propose to you do you?"

Molly shot a side long glance at her cousin who had been the person who had matched them up four years before. "He hasn't said anything to you has he Bel?"

Isabella shook her head. "Even if he did I wouldn't tell you. You know that I am great at keeping secrets."

"Well, that sure doesn't help me."

Isabella gazed out the window. She really hoped that Roland was going to propose to Molly on Christmas Eve. Then there would be two weddings in the Warbucks family to plan.

On Christmas Eve the doorbell rang at 4:30. "Molly, sweetheart can you get the door?" Grace asked

"Sure Mama."

When Molly opened the door she greeted the Sheffields warmly.

"Hey, guys, I'll take your coats upstairs and put them in the guest room. We're just about ready to have appetizers." Molly smiled.

"I'll come with you." Roland offered.

Molly shrugged. "Okay. If you really want to. I'll be back down in about three minutes."

"That's okay, I really need to talk to you. It's important."

'Great, then we can get down to the reason why you've been acting so strange.' Molly thought to herself. "Okay, come on let's go." She replied.

Once they got up to the guest room Roland shut the door behind them.

"Why are you acting so strange Roland and what's that special surprise your grandmother was telling me about that she didn't have any intention of spoiling?"

"Well, you've always wanted to be closer to each other right?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, I do. It's been so hard going to school so far away from you."

"Well, you'll only have one more semester at Buffalo and then you'll be closer to me."

Molly stared at Roland. "What do you mean Roland? You're driving me crazy!"

"And I think we can both agree we've been going crazy without each other."

Molly nodded." That's for darn sure! Can you just get this over with and tell me what on earth is going on? This whole being secretive thing is not like you at all Roland!" she shot Roland a fiery glance and tears sprang to her eyes She turned away from him.

"Molly Jane look at me." Roland whispered.

Molly turned around and noticed that Roland was on one knee.

"Will you marry me Molly Warbucks?"

Molly was taken aback "Roland….."

"Well, don't keep me waiting."

Molly's anger melted away and she threw her arms around her fiancé

"Yes, my answer is yes. Of course I'll marry you!"

Roland slowly slipped a ring on Molly's finger. " I love you Molly and I will love you forever."

"I love you too." Molly whispered.

Molly pulled back from the embrace. "What exactly did you mean when you said last semester will be my last at Buffalo?"

"Well, the other part of my surprise is that my grandfather has been working with your father and your Aunt Jen to get us an apartment in Cambridge. You'll be transferring to Lesley College next fall. We'll be moving into the apartment at the end of the semester."

"When should we get married?"

"That will be tricky since I hear Annie is planning on getting married next summer."

Molly grinned. " I can talk to her and I'm sure we can figure something out. Knowing my family we'll have sort of big party to celebrate both weddings. We've had combined graduation parties before… this won't be much different."

"Aren't you going to study abroad next fall?" Roland asked.

Molly shrugged. "I was going to but if we're going to be planning a wedding I can always wait until senior year to go. I can always leave for study abroad before school starts so we can do a honeymoon before all my classes start."


	14. Christmas Blessings (LSOHG&D)

**Christmas Blessings**

**New Found Friends Epilogue**

**Note**: Stay tuned for a sequel to New Found Friends. My 4th collaboration with Claudia Amelia Brown. The only characters that are mine are Debbie Audrey's sister and Emma Krelborne. Claudia Krelborne is Claudia Amelia Brown's originals. I own no rights to any Little Shop of Horrors or Guys and Dolls characters.

Seymour looked out the window at the falling snow. It was December 15th exactly a month since Emma had been born. He couldn't believe how fast the year had passed by. The Krelbornes would be celebrating their first Christmas on Long Island. Claudia, Ronette and Audrey's sister Debbie were decorating the house. Audrey was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Ding Dong!

"Claudia honey get the door It's Nathan and Adelaide" Audrey called

Claudia did as she instructed. " Hi We're decorating the mantle piece do you want to help out Ms Adelaide?"

Adelaide smiled "Sure." Nathan proceeded to the kitchen to put the appetizers down.

Once the decorating was completed the ladies sat in front of the fire sipping hot chocolate. By that point Emma had woken up so Seymour went into the bed room to get her and bring her downstairs for dinner.

"So is Patrick Martin going to leave you guys alone for good now?" Adelaide asked.

Claudia nodded. "Yes. Thank goodness. He was getting **SO** irritating. Hopefully he will stay away from us for a long time so we can live our lives in peace."

"What do you want Santa to bring you Claudia?" Ronette asked.

"New Roller Skates. I hope he brings Emma a teddy bear."

"Dinner's ready" Audrey called

The whole group sat down together and Seymour said grace

"Lord, thank you for this meal,our health and our family and friends especially our new blessing Emma Marie."

"Amen." Everyone else responded.

They dug into their dinner fast and furiously.

"So Adelaide how are things going with going back to school?" Seymour asked

Adelaide swallowed a mouth full of mashed potatoes before speaking.

"I start my semester of January 21st. Three classes a week this semester. I'm taking things slow at first so I can figure out the best way to balance my school work and working and also look for a second job."

"What are you taken?"

"Math, Creative Writing and an early child hood education class."

Audrey grinned at her friend. "I really admire your work ethic Adelaide. I hope to go back to school to get my GED eventually. I want to be able to have the best education possible so I can get a second job so I can support my family. The flower shop would be my first priority though,"

Debbie smiled at her older sister. "Do you want to go to college to?"

Audrey nodded. " Not right away. I'll probably wait till Emma is a little bit older and then take a few classes at the community college where Adelaide is at now."

"Audrey, if you wanted to go back to school I could always baby sit Claudia and Emma for you. It would be no problem." Adelaide said

"What time are your classes? Audrey asked.

"I am out by 4pm on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays and 1:15 pm on Tuesdays and Thursday. Ifyou you wanted to work during the day and take night classes I could help you out."

Debbie piped up. "I can also watch them on nights when Adelaide can't do it. Just let me know when you need me."

Audrey smiled. She was happy her sister and Adelaide were willing to support her in going back to school. " Claudia doesn't really need to be baby sat anymore but she can definitely help you take care of Emma. She has really stepped up in her role as a big sister."

Claudia beamed with pride.

Seymour glanced around from his spot at the head of the table. He smiled. He was so proud of Audrey for wanting to go back to school. He was counting the numerous amount of blessings that he was surrounded with.


	15. 3 Ghosts and An Angel (MP,XMas Carol)

3 Ghosts and An Angel

A Mary Poppins Fan Fiction

This story focusses on George Banks and how it takes him awhile to realize that he's growing distant from his family. The 3 Christmas ghosts from A Christmas Carol and Clearance from It's A Wonderful Life pay him a visit to teach important lessons about family. This is set a year before the events of Mary Poppins at Christmas time. There is a brief flash forward to the scene in the movie where Jane and Michael talk to Bert and tell him how they feel their father doesn't love them.

The clock at the bank struck 6:30pm. Things were exceedingly busy so George Banks had to stay a half hour later than usual. He had the worst migraine imaginable and was just about ready to head home and go to bed. It was December 23rd. Christmas was two days away but he was certainly feeling less than Merry.

When he arrived at home he hung his hat and coat on the coat rack by the door. His wife Winfred entered the hallway.

"You're later than usual tonight dear."

" Not much later. The children are in bed I suspect."

Winifred nodded. "Mrs. Brill put some food aside for you."

"Fine Fine. I have a bit more work to do then I have to head to bed. I have the most infernal headache. It was very stressful at the bank today."

"We still have Christmas presents to wrap you know."

"Christmas presents?"

"Yes. Have you forgotten we're having our family over tomorrow evening for Christmas Eve?"

George waved his hand dismissively. "I have to work late again tomorrow night Winifred. I probably won't be home until close to 8:30. I do not think I'll be in much of a mood for celebrating."

His wife frowned at him." I am sure the chairman will understand if you have plans tomorrow night George. He'll likely have holiday plans with his family too."

George waved his hand dismissively once again. " I was never one who was much for celebrating the Christmas holiday anyway Winifred."

Winifred sighed. " Suit yourself George. It would be wonderful and very appreciated if you spend some time with us. You work so many long hours at the bank. The children do miss you terribly you know."

Though George went to bed relatively early he had a fitful night of had a lot on his mind. Especially the fact that he'd been so busy working he had barely made any time to buy Christmas gifts for anyone in his family who would be coming over the next night..not his own wife and children. He felt horribly guilty.

He was in bed by 8:30pm but every hour on the hour the grandfather clock in the dining room chimed. Winds in the east blew in through the window followed by a flash of light. The first came at 9:30.

"George Banks?"

George's eyes flickered open. "Who might you be?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas past. I have something to show you."

" I don't believe in ghosts and I doubt what you have to show me will be of interest to me."

" I wouldn't be so quick to judge. Come along."

George looked down at his night clothes. "In this? I imagine it must be cold out."

"No one will be able to see you, my cloak is rather large if you haven't noticed."

George and the Ghost of Christmas Past flew over the streets of London until they reached a familiar street.

" Does that house down there look at all familiar?"

"Why yes, that's my child hood there I am when I was 8 years old."

"Who is in there with you?"

George peered in through the frosted glass. " I see my mother,myself and my nanny Miss Andrew."

"Where was your father?"

George shrugged. "I'm not sure. Probably working."

"Does that look a familiar scene to you George?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did your father always work late, even on holidays?"

George thought for a few moments. "Now that I think about it, yes he did."

"Sounds like you take after him George."

George Banks squirmed uncomfortably. "Did my wife put you up to this?"

" I've never even met your wife so what would make you suspect that?"

George shrugged. "I'm not so sure."

"I'm going to take you some place else now. Are you ready?"

"I suppose."

And off they flew.

The next location they came upon was a house decorated with bright lights for Christmas. There was loud music playing.

" Do you remember this place George?"

George nodded. "Yes, this is a Christmas party that somebody from the bank hosts every year. I remember this one quite well. It was from before Jane was born. Winifred and I had a great time that night."

"Let's watch."

There was a record on the record player playing Christmas carols. A younger George extended his hand to younger Winifred. They were about 28 or 29. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Winifred replied.

"Merry Christmas Darling." George kissed his wife passionately on the lips.

"Merry Christmas."

"That was quite the kiss you gave her."

"It was. I miss going to those parties."

"Why couldn't"you take Jane and Michael with you to them? I'm sure your co-workers must have children their age."

"The children would be bored at a party like that I would estimate."

"You never know." The Ghost of Christmas Past raised his eyebrows.

" How would you know anything about what would Interest my children?"

"Not saying I do."

"I've had enough of this. Take me home please."

"All right."

George bought back to his bedroom and the ghost was gone as quickly as he'd come."

Another hour passed and the clock struck 10:30. In came another spirit.

"Hello George."

"Another ghost are you?"

This ghost was dressed in a flowing holiday dress. "I am the ghost of Christmas Present."

" You have something to show me too?"

"I do."

George sighed. "Let's get on with it."

And out the window they flew.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"Not very far."

And it wasn't very far at all, only a few doors down the street where a young co-worker of his Raymond and his girlfriend Ethel lived. The Women's League was having their weekly tea.

"This was only last Tuesday." George said.

"Let's listen in."

"Getting excited for Christmas aren't we ladies?" One of the women Grace asked.

Everyone nodded, except for Winifred who sighed heavily.

"I wonder why your wife looks so troubled." The ghost said

George's heart started to sink slowly to the pit of his stomach for he had the worst feeling in the world he knew what Winifred was going to say.

"What's the matter Winifred? It's Christmas. You shouldn't be looking so glum. Another girl named Patty said.

"Well you all know about the issues I've been having at home. Don't you?"

Ethel's eyes grew worried. "They"re worse instead of better?"

Winifred's eyes looked very sad. "Yes, I 'm afraid so. I don't know where things have gone wrong in my marriage. Perhaps it's something I've done."

" It's Christmas! How can things be so out of sorts in your house?"

"It's just well George and I have grown so distant lately. He's grown somewhat distant from the children too. We've barely had anytime to do anything together for the holidays as a family.. We haven't even been invited to one party, it's like we're the most boring family in London."

"They have him tied down at that bank. His own father works there for crying out loud. They should talk to the manager about not working so many long hours during the holidays. You guys are far from boring."Another woman named Hazel said.

" I miss going to the Holiday party that George and I used to go to hosted by one of his co-workers from the bank. We always had such a good time."

"Why did you stop going?"

"Once the children were born we stopped attending. When they were infants I understood why George did not want to go but now that they are getting a little older I wouldn't mind taking them. Some of you have children Jane and Michael's age don't you?"

Patty nodded. " Why don't we just have our own party? You clearly need to be cheered up Winifred. Jane and Michael should have socialization too."

Winifred smiled. "That would be delightful. Why don't we all do something this weekend?"

"Sounds good to me."Grace said.

"Have you ever tried talking to George?" Ethel asked.

Winifred sighed,"You do not how many times I have tried Ethel. He's stubborn as an ox."

"I've seen enough spirit. Take me home please." George said.

"As you wish."

George could not believe how much his work schedule had been affecting his family. His guilt was stronger than ever.

The clock chimed again. It was now 11:30pm. In flew another ghost and someone who looked like an angel.

"Can't you people just let me sleep?"

"Hello George, I am the ghost of Christmas Future and this this a good friend of mine Clearance."

"What if I don't want to see the future?" George was looking anxious.

"Come along. Clearance wants to show you something first."

George groaned."If you insist."

Clearance smiled. "You see George, I am from the future. I am from a holiday movie that has not been made yet."

George looked intrigued. "What's the film called?"

"It's A Wonderful Life. Many years from it's release it will be a classic. The main character's name in this film is also George."

"We're going to show you the climax of the film George." Ghost of Christmas Future said.

"It leads into the part where I get introduced." Clearance said excitedly.

Suddenly they were transported in to a movie house where they were the only people in the theatre. A scene was playing on the screen where the main character was just coming home from work.

" It looks like this man George has a great how beautiful their Christmas tree looks."

"George is much like you." Ghost of Christmas Future said.

George's heart turned a somersault in his chest. "What are you talking about?"

George works at the Bailey Building and Loan. He owns the company with his uncle. He works a lot of long hours like you do. That particular day was especially hard.. and of the things that could have happened on Christmas Eve."

"Like what?"

"Misplacing $8,000.00 and being accused of committing fraud."

"How horrid. Where do you come in Clearance?"

Clearance grinned. "I pretty much stop him from committing suicide and convince him on why his life is worth living. The movie ends very happily and I earn my wings!"

The picture faded and another picture from a different movie came into view.

"This doesn't look like a holiday movie." George pointed out.

The Ghost Of Christmas Future nodded. "It isn't, this clip is from a Disney movie called Mary Poppins. It's about your family George."

George's eyes grew wide. "My family?"

"Yes. In this particular scene Jane and Michael have just run away from the bank. They run into Bert the chimney sweep in their travels."

"They look upset."

Ghost of Christmas Future nodded. "They are. They go on to tell Bert that they feel their father doesn't love them. Is this far from reality George?"

George Banks squirmed uncomfortably but did not respond for about five minutes .

"This must be some sort of conspiracy. Has my wife put all you spirits against me?"

Clarence shrugged. "We've never met Winifred George, however from what we can gather it seems like she and your children love you very much."

George was quiet.

"What do you think Clarence? Should we go to the next place?"

"I've had just about enough of all this utter nonsense. I don't see any point to it. Take me home please." George said.

Ghost of Christmas Future shook his head. "No, we have one more place to go."

They arrived at the front door of the Banks House.

" You just said you weren't taking me home yet." George looked confused.

"You may not find the same people in this house George." Ghost of Christmas Future responded.

"What on earth are you talking about?" George opened the door to 17 Cherry Lane and noticed it was decorated for Christmas."

"Looks about type same to me."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong."

George grabbed a table for support. "Where has my family gone? What have you done with them?"

"They no longer live here George."

"That's ridiculous!"

Clearance shook his head. "No it's not."

"Stop playing games! It isn't funny anymore! What have you done with my wife and children?"

"They're very much alive George, they just no longer live here."

George's face fell. " What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when the children were first born and Winifred suggested that your parents and her parents should help you raise the children?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, your wife grew sort of sick of living the upscale lifestyle so her parents found a flat for her and the children."

"But what about me?"

"A few years from now you two will probably be divorced."

"What do you mean divorced?"

"Would you want to stay in marriage where the romance has faded?"

" You mean Winifred is going to divorce me if something doesn't change?"

"As someone very wise once penned anything can happen if you let it."

" I've never heard that saying before in my life."

"Well you haven't yet met the person who said it."

" You may meet her in about six months or so."

"Enough! Take me home!"

"As you wish. I think you've seen plenty of what you need to improve about yourself George."

"Just take me home."

And just like that George was back in his bedroom..like nothing had happened at all.

"George, dear. Could you please shut the window? It's getting a little cold in here." Winifred whispered.

George nodded and then settled down under the covers.

"Good night darling. Sleep well." He whispered.

He fell asleep thinking about things in his life that needed to be changed to show his wife and children the appreciation and love that they deserved.


	16. The Marriage( Man Who Came To Dinner)

**The Marriage**

**Lord Bottomly Chapter 2**

**Note:** After writing my Bert Jefferson/Maggie Cutler story the other day I decided to revisit this story. I own no characters from Man Who Came To Dinner. I also use a quote in here from** Meet Me In St Louis** which I do not own. This is an alternate ending to Man Who Came To Dinner since I don't like the way the play ended.

Lorraine and Cedric hailed a cab to the Stanley's house. Lorraine could not wait to tell Sheridan her wonderful news.

The door at the Stanley's house opened. "Merry Christmas Ms. Sheldon. May I take your coats?" John the butler asked.

"Yes, thank you John." Lorraine said. Sheridan Whiteside wheeled his wheelchair out into the hallway.

"Merry Christmas dearest Lorraine." Sheridan said.

Lorraine leaned over and kissed Sheridan's cheek. "Merry Christmas Sherry. Look who came all the way from London to surprise me!"

"A surprise indeed! How are you Cedric?"

"Very well Sheridan. Merry Christmas."

"Same to you chap."

Maggie appeared at the top of the stairs followed by June Stanley. "Good Morning Lorraine. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. Maggie, I'd like to meet Lord Cedric Bottomly. "

Maggie descended the stairs and once she was in the hallway she shook Cedric's hand.

"Lorraine has told us so much about you. It's lovely to finally meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine Ms. Cutler." Cedric said.

"Sarah has prepared a lovely breakfast for us. Shall we go eat?" Sheridan asked.

"Yes, let's. Cedric just arrived from London about an hour and a half ago. We're both famished." Lorraine said.

Once they sat down Lorraine smiled broadly.

"Sherry I have the most wonderful news!"

"What is it Blossom Girl?"

Lorraine held out her hand. "Cedric proposed. We're getting married in March."

"That's a very pretty ring Ms. Sheldon." June Stanley said.

"Thank you June."

Maggie smiled at Lorraine. "Congratulations Lorraine. How very exciting! Won't it be hard for you to get a part in Bert's play if you're going to be living in London?"

Lorraine smiled. "Cedric is moving to the states in a few weeks and we'll be getting dual citizenship."

Sheridan kissed the back of Lorraine's hand. "Congratulations precious. I couldn't be happier for you."

Once the meal was served Sheridan raised his glass.

"Merry Christmas Everyone! Here's to a wonderful new year ahead."

After breakfast was over Lorraine and Maggie helped to clear the table.

"Lorraine, I owe you an apology for that trick Beverly and I played on you last night. It was terribly short sighted on both of our parts. Cedric is wonderful."

Lorraine smiled at Maggie. "Apology accepted. Would you join Bert and I on New Years Eve in Lake Placid? Cedric plans to come too."

Maggie returned Lorraine's smile. "I'd love to. Thank you so much for inviting me."

The doorbell rang. Minutes later John appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ms. Cutler there are two officers at the door who'd like to talk to you."

Maggie and Lorraine exchanged a curious glance. Maggie wiped her hands on a dish towel. "I'll be there in a moment John just let me finish drying these dishes."

Maggie was gone for several minutes. Lorraine went to the hallway to investigate. Maggie wheeled a furious Sheridan into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Lorraine asked.

The officer looked at the assembly of people in the hallway. "Mr. Stanley called us a little while ago. He has asked that we have Mr. Whiteside forcibly removed from this house. He feels he has overstepped his bounds by getting involved in the affairs of his children."

Lorraine's jaw dropped. "Sherry dear what have you done?"

June Stanley stepped forward. "He told me to run away with Sandy, a boy Father doesn't approve of and he told Richard to hop on the train to travel the country and then the world to take pictures."

"This is quite a ridiculous misunderstanding. I refuse to leave this house! "Ms. Cutler and I have to catch a train back to New York in one hour." Sheridan protested.

The second officer shook his head. "Sorry Mr. Whiteside, we've got our orders. We'll be happy to take you to the train station so you'll be there for your scheduled departure."

Sheridan swept the blanket off his lap and stood up in a flourish. This was met with shocked silence

"I'm perfectly capable of taking a cab with Ms. Cutler. Thank you."

Maggie's jaw dropped. "Sherry do you mean to tell us that you were never injured?"

"Yes my pet. The doctors confused my X-rays with someone else's. I've been well for weeks."

"Why would you lie Mr. Whiteside?" June Stanley asked.

"Money my dear girl is the root of everything. I would have lost thousands of dollars in donations from our radio sponsors if they had found out I was well."

"I hate loathe despise and abominate money." June muttered.

Both officers took Sheridan by his arms and led him to the door. "We'll be taking you down to the station now to book you on fraud charges Mr. Whiteside."

As Sheridan was leaving Bert Jefferson arrived.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Maggie, what's going on? Why is Mr. Whiteside leaving in a squad car? I thought your train was leaving at 1:00 for New York."

Maggie kissed Bert's cheek softly. "Merry Christmas Bert. Mr. Whiteside has been arrested. He won't be coming back to New York for quite some time I suspect."

Bert's jaw dropped. "Arrested? Who had him arrested?"

"Father had him removed from the house because he breached his boundaries by giving my brother and I unsolicited advice. He's also been charged with fraud." June Stanley said.

Lorraine whispered. "He stole thousands of dollars in donations from his radio sponsors for faking his injuries." She then started to cry and buried her face into Cedric's shoulder. Cedric rubbed her back comfortingly and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"What do you mean faking his injuries?"

"Bert, his hip was never broken. Dr. Bradley mixed up his x-rays with someone else's." Maggie said.

At that moment Ernest W. Stanley appeared at the top of the stairs.

"The police have come to take Whiteside to the train station correct?"

"The officers have come and gone Father." June said.

"Excellent." Mr. Stanley then took notice of how Lorraine was upset. "Whatever is wrong Ms. Sheldon?"

"Mr. Stanley, Mr. Whiteside is not going to the train station. The officers took him to jail."

"Jail? Isn't your train leaving at 1pm to head back to New York Ms. Cutler? Mr. Stanley shot a confused look at Maggie.

"It is. Mr. Jefferson is taking me to the station shortly. Mr. Whiteside has been charged with fraud Mr. Stanley."

"Excuse me?"

"He faked his injuries Father. His hip was never broken." June said

Mr. Stanley's cheeks reddened.

"Do you mean to tell me that we've been treated like second class citizens in this house for a month when Mr. Whiteside wasn't even ill?"

Maggie nodded.

"June, please go upstairs. Your mother and I want to talk to you and your brother about your shenanigans."

"Yes Father." June turned to head up the stairs "Merry Christmas Everyone!"

Maggie reached out and gave June a hug. "Merry Christmas June."

Once June left the room Mr. Stanley turned to face Maggie.

"I am infuriated Ms. Cutler! I can't believe we were foolish enough to fall for this."

"I'm truly sorry for everything Mr. Stanley. I'll find some way to reimburse you for all those transatlantic phone calls Mr. Whiteside made in the past month. He'll be in jail for quite some time I'm estimating."

"Will he go to court?"

Maggie shrugged. "I would think so. Not sure when his arraignment will be. I am sure it will be in the papers."

"This is not the kind of thing I want my family to be related to Ms. Cutler. I am worried we'll be the laughing stock of Mesalia."

Bert interjected. "Don't worry about a thing Mr. Stanley. I'll be sure nothing bad will be said against your family."

"Thank you Mr. Jefferson."

"Come on Maggie. Let's go… we should start heading to the train station."

Maggie shook Mr. Stanley's hand. "Once again I'm terribly sorry for everything Mr. Stanley. I'll be in touch with you about reimbursement for those phone calls."

"Merry Christmas Ms. Cutler. Safe travels back to New York."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Stanley."

Cedric and Lorraine followed Bert and Maggie out the door.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events." Cedric said.

"Yes it is." Bert said.

Lorraine was still crying. "I can't believe Sherry would do something like this. In all the years I've known him I would have never expected it. It's not like him to be this dishonest."

Maggie nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way Lorraine."

"How much money do you suppose he got from people in donations?" Cedric asked.

Maggie shrugged. "Lord knows, probably hundreds or thousands of dollars. His radio broadcasts are listened to all over the country and all over the world."

"Well, this is where we part. We'll see you two on New Years?" Lorraine said

Maggie nodded. "Yes, we're looking very forward to it."

Bert looked shocked. "You're coming to Lake Placid too Maggie?"

Maggie nodded. "Yes, I think the four of us should spend some time to get know each other."

Cedric grinned. "Jolly good! We'll see you on New Years Eve."

On New Years Eve Bert and Maggie arrived at Lorraine's ski chalet around 5:15pm

Lorraine met them in the driveway. "Welcome. Let me help you with your bags."

Maggie with floored with how huge the chalet was. "This is an absolutely gorgeous house Lorraine."

"Thank you. Shall we have some appetizers?"

"Yes, we've had quite a long trip." Bert said.

As they had pre-dinner martinis Lorraine looked at Maggie.

"Any word on if Sherry is going to court on the fraud charges?"

Maggie nodded. "His arraignment is going to be on January 10th."

"I would assume Mr. Stanley is going to go the arraignment?"

Maggie shrugged. "I haven't a clue. He might. He's pretty sore with Sherry about those high phone bills so I think he's going to try his hardest to get some money out of him."

"So Cedric how long have you and Lorraine known each other?" Bert asked

"2 years. We're getting married in March."

Bert smiled. " Congratulations! I'm happy for you Lorraine!"

"Thank you Bert. We're incredibly excited about taking the next step in our relationship."

"Maggie, are you going to move to Mesalia?" Lorraine asked

Maggie nodded. "Yes. I have a feeling that I won't be working for Sherry anymore after the first of the year. If he's convicted on the fraud charges he's expected to be in jail for at least five years."

Cedric looked at Bert. "Are you getting Maggie a job at the Mesalia Journal?"

"Still working on that but I do believe there is a secretary position opening up at the office."

"Bert how many people are expected to audition for your play? Cedric asked.

Burt shrugged. "I don't know. I won't know til the day of the audition." He smiled at Lorraine "Are you nervous?"

Lorraine shook her head. "Not at all. I'm very excited. I couldn't be more grateful for this opportunity Bert. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"A toast.. to new friendships and new beginnings." Maggie said.

"Cheers!" The four friends clinked glasses.

Bert kissed Maggie's cheek. "I am very excited about you moving to Mesalia. I've been working on looking into an apartment for us to rent."

Maggie grinned. "I'm so excited about what's ahead for both of us Bert. In a way though I do feel rather horrible for Sherry."

"You shouldn't take too much pity on him. What he did to his loyal radio listeners was despicable." Cedric said.

"How do you suppose he'll pay back all that money?" Lorraine asked.

Maggie shrugged. "He'll have to figure that out. He'll also have to hire new staff since Ms. Preen and I have ceased our employment with him."

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed Maggie felt Bert's arms wrap around her.

"Cedric is a wonderful man isn't he?"

Maggie nodded "Yes. I am happy for Lorraine."

"Are you still regretful for the joke you played on Lorraine on Christmas Eve?"

Maggie nodded. "A little. A friendship with Lorraine Is what I least expected but I look forward to what's ahead for all four of us. I think we're going to have a great time getting to know them."

"When were you thinking of getting married?" Bert asked.

Maggie shrugged. "I don't think we should rush into it. We've only been dating for less than a month. I would say we should wait 2-3 years."

"This relationship Is the best thing that ever happened to me." Bert whispered.

Maggie fell deep into Bert's embrace and looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Agreed. I love you so much Bert."

"I love too Maggie." Bert brushed Maggie's bangs out of her eyes and softly laid a kiss on her forehead.

Once the new year started things started to move pretty fast. Maggie packed up her apartment in New York and moved to Mesalia on January 15th. A job was solidified for Maggie at the Mesalia Journal and she would start right away.

Maggie and Bert had an apartment in downtown Mesalia that was near the skating rink where they'd gone on their first date.

"Has there been any news about Sherry's arriangment?" Maggie asked

Bert nodded. "It's on the front page of Sunday's paper. He got a 2-5 year sentence for the fraud charges. We won't be seeing a lot of him for quite some time."

"Was there any mention about weather Mr. Stanley appeared in court to testify?"

Bert nodded. "He got the restitution he needed for those transatlantic phone calls."

Maggie let out a sigh of relief. "That's so good to hear. I felt horrible for inconveniencing that family while we were staying there. I wish we could have worked out things better so they were still able to use their own phone."

Maggie laid a soft kiss on Bert's cheek. "How are rehearsals going darling?"

Bert smiled. "So far so good. We have a really good cast. Lorraine is understudying for the lead. She's really excited."

"When are the performances?"

"The end of April."


	17. New Years Blessings ( Mary Poppins)

New Years Blessings

A Mary Poppins New Years Story

Epilogue to Matchmaker Matchmaker

Dedicated to Lucy Swanson

Notes: This is from Jane's perspective and is her reflection of the events that happen in Matchmaker Matchmaker.

Wow! Another year has gone by. . I started high school in September and can't believe in three more years I'll be going to University. It's crazy to think that it's been five years since Mary Poppins was our taught our family more than I think she'll ever admit to realizing.

The biggest thing that happened to me this year was that I auditioned for a play at Mother's theatre and got a part. At first I was not sure if I would like theatre but as it turns out I love it! I made a lot mom new friends and not to mention fell in love. I met the sweetest boy through being in the play..his name is Kenny and we started dating right before opening night. I have never been so happy and I give my mother so much credit for convincing me to audition. If I hadn't I'm sure I would have met someone eventually.

Mary Poppins and Bert are getting married in a few weeks.I am beyond excited for them to start this next chapter and have to give my brother, the chimney sweeps and myself huge kudos for bringing them together. I knew ever since that day Mary Poppins took us for the outing in the park that Mary Poppins and Bert were in love and destined to be together. I must admit that was a superior instinct for a ten year old such as myself to have. Mary Poppins told me that Michael and I will be the godparents to their first child and that if it's a girl her name will be Lucy Jane Albert.

A very happy new year indeed. Here's to health,prosperity and lots of tuppence.


	18. New Years In Nool (Seussical)

p style="text-align: center;"New Years In Nool/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongNotes: /strongMy collaborator Sophie recently her New Years Eve Chapter for this anthology but she never sent me a copy of it for me to upload to this anthology so here is my New Years Eve chapter. It is from Demi's prespective. I should mention that I wrote this in January and have just gotten the time to type this up now. Also it has been two years since Seussical ended so this will reflect the passage of that amount of time.. which would mean that there will be a new baby. This story is dedicated to Adam Linkroum./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wow! It's hard to believe that another year has passed. This spring will be two years since Nool and Whoville have merged into one community. One thing I remember about the past year is my cousin Jeff's graduation from high school. I wrote a song for all the graduates and sang it at the party. Everyone was really surprised. I think it was the best gift I could have given my cousin for his graduation./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I can't say I was initially pleased with his choice to go to the Military Academy to train new recruits. My aunt and uncle weren't too happy about it either. We are all concerned he could be sent off to another war and we think it's too soon for him to go away again. He did get a military scholarship at Graduation and I couldn't be more prouder of it. I think he is going to go to college to study Aeronautical Engineering./p  
p style="text-align: left;"There was a lot of tension between Horton, Gertrude, Mayzie and Tweet back in the spring time about where they should raise their children. Tweet and Mayzie wanted Gertrude and Horton to move to Fort Worth but everyone knew deep down that that arrangement was never right. We are all a family here in Nool and Little JoJo has thrived here. Luckily Mayzie reconsidered and they will be moving back to the jungle sometime in February. Horton and Gertrude are going to have another baby in March and I am so excited for Little Jojo to have a sibling. They want to be surprised by the gender but I am hoping it will be another boy./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Things with the singing group has been going great. We are taking a little bit of a break from traveling and performing. Jessica and I have gone into business together teaching voice lessons to the middle school and high school kids and that has been going great. We probably make about $200.00 a week which goes right back into putting on great concerts for the community. Gertrude told me a story about friends her and Horton met during the trial named Shrek and Fiona. I don't remember meeting them after the trial was over but I wonder what they are doing now. I hope they will come back to Nool soon to visit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I am so greatful for everything that has happened in the past two years and for everything Horton and Gertrude did for us to unite Whoville and Nool. We have made memories that I will never ever forget! More good times are to come./p 


End file.
